


Король

by Lundo



Category: Gotham (TV), Victoria (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, Crossover, Gender Issues, M/M, Romance, Starlit is a king's best friend
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12615596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lundo/pseuds/Lundo
Summary: Жарким летом страна обретает нового правителя, которому едва исполняется восемнадцать. Флегматичный и покорный, покладистый, почти тряпичный мальчик показывает зубы ещё до коронации. Он единолично принимает архиепископа, отсылает воспитателей и гувернёра — с должным почтением, многословными благодарностями, титулами и пенсией, а также настоятельной рекомендацией не просить впредь у него аудиенции — и выбирает Премьер-министра, ни с кем не советуясь.





	Король

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан специально для fandom Force and Strength 2017.

Принц

Ребёнок играет в тени: трона, рода и умерших родителей. Красивые игрушки, лучшие наставники, высокие стены — будущего короля следует оберегать, у страны нет иного наследника. Мальчика, который взойдёт на престол, не оставляют одного: в спальне всегда рядом гувернёр, у порога спят собаки и слуги, на прогулках по пятам следуют проверенные люди, готовые умереть за него.

После гибели родителей наследника увозят подальше от столицы, любопытных глаз, опытных стрелков. Прячут, взращивают, лелеют. И он взрослеет, вытягивается: слишком бледный, с узкими плечами, болезненный и молчаливый.

Его волосы, чёрные, подобно оперению грача, не стригут до первого причастия. Перехваченные лентой, они блестят в лучах скупого солнца, выскальзывают из хвоста и щекочут шею над высоким воротником. Вечерами, когда в замке плотно задёргивают шторы, закрывают на засовы все двери, в саду с цепи спускают голодных собак.

Принц опускает глаза и смотрит на вышитые рукава ночной сорочки. Его губы шепчут молитвы, он боится зеркал и начищенных подносов: из отражений за ним наблюдает хрупкая девушка с неразвитой фигурой, испуганная, с тёмными, как ночное небо, глазами, и густыми кудрями ниже плеч.

Служанки молятся о здравии принца на литургии (они любят этого грустного мальчика, сохрани Господь его душу) и ставят блюдца с молоком, оставляют куски имбирного пирога для фейри на кухне — чтобы не настигла будущего государя никакая хворь, чтобы не приключилось с ним слабоумия, чтобы однажды ночью не похитили наследника, оставив в постели тяжёлую бездыханную куклу.

Тень подростка лежит на ступенях у трона, подкрадываясь к хилой тени умирающего дяди-монарха. Ребёнок мягок, как глина, он постоянно меняется — как химера, как морок. У него всё меньше времени на то, чтобы вырасти, повзрослеть.

Принца учат говорить по-немецки и по-французски, стрелять, играть на фортепиано и танцевать. Он любит историю и географию, знает генеалогию знатных родов и имена глав европейских государств. Ему снится: однажды он станет королём, уедет из этого мрачного поместья и будет сам себе хозяином. Тогда он отошлёт всех, кого видит изо дня в день: своих хранителей, учителей, тюремщиков, — и начнёт жить. Пока ему остаётся только ждать, прилежно заниматься и играть со Старлит — трёхлетним псом и единственным другом.

Звук мяча, отскакивающего от пола и стен, шум шагов и тихий голос мальчика, который разговаривает будто бы с самим собой, — всё это слишком громко для старого степенного дома.

— Вы думаете, Его Высочество сможет занять трон?

— Полагаю, ему потребуется помощник с ясным разумом и твёрдой рукой — для всеобщего блага, разумеется.

— Разумеется.

Слово «регент» никто не произносит: не здесь, не под этими сводами, близ черноглазого мальчика, который вот-вот станет юношей.

Прохладной весной страна хоронит короля. Ссохшееся лёгкое тело выносят в тяжёлом гробу. По гладкому дереву стучит холодный дождь. В соборе остаётся запах разложения и лилий. Жарким летом страна обретает нового правителя. Ему едва исполнилось восемнадцать.

Флегматичный и покорный, покладистый, почти тряпичный мальчик показывает зубы ещё до коронации. Он единолично принимает архиепископа, настаивает на возвращении в город, отсылает воспитателей и гувернёра — с должным почтением, многословными благодарностями, титулами и пенсией, а также настоятельной рекомендацией не просить впредь у него аудиенции. Он выбирает Премьер-министра, ни с кем не советуясь.

О лорде Пенниуорте шепчутся за спиной. Ему улыбаются при встрече. С ним избегают ссориться. Он живёт затворником в семейном поместье, где умер его сын. От него с хромым поэтом сбежала жена, он отвечал перед судом за соблазнение замужних женщин, его общество губительно для целомудренного юноши. 

Молодой король видится с ним ежедневно.

Король

Нового государя обожают. Его боготворят. У ворот замка собираются толпы, лишь бы посмотреть, как он выезжает на прогулку. На землю летят женские платки и букеты тёмных фиалок.

Король улыбается так, будто видит и знает каждого, и поднимает руку в знаке приветствия. Он красив и молод, он великодушен и добр, смел и искренен. Он начало чего-то нового, он надежда на перерождение и реформы. В салонах и лавках судачат о неизбежности скорой женитьбы и спорят, из какой страны будет невеста.

Вечерами он возвращается в свои покои и больше никого не принимает. Он приказывает опустить тяжёлые шторы, в комнате горит несколько ламп. На постели, положив голову на лапы, спит Старлит.

Юный монарх читает, подперев подбородок. В зыбком газовом свете прячутся воспоминания, надежды и страхи. Медово тянутся минуты до ужина — загустевая, застывая. Становится жарче. Сложнее дышать. Сердце бьётся сильнее. У него слишком много вопросов, ответить на которые может только Премьер-министр.

Коронация — через месяц.

Во время ужинов лорд П. обычно внимателен и немногословен. Он рассказывает о делах в Парламенте, о внешней политике и внутренней расстановке сил; будто не замечая мрачности своего суверена, лавирует, избегая опасных тем. На столе одно блюдо сменяет другое. На мизинце лорда П. лихорадочно блестит крупный перстень.

— Вы почти не ели, Ваше Величество, — замечает он, когда они остаются наедине в покоях короля.

Просыпается Старлит, смотрит круглыми глазами, опускает голову, подставляясь под скупую ласку хозяина.

— Что вас тревожит, сир?

Премьер-министр садится в кресло у камина — расслабляется, замирает, наблюдая за мальчиком, от которого ждут слишком многого. Лорд П. видит, как его плечи опускаются под чересчур тяжёлой ношей. Слишком молодой, слишком наивный, совсем неискушённый — такой не должен становиться королём, но станет.

— Вы правда считаете, что мне стоит оставить своё имя?

Хрупкий, почти сломленный мальчик оборачивается: бледное лицо, поджатые губы.

— Я правда считаю, что вам надо верить себе.

Его король внемлет. Смотрит так, как, верно, смотрел на дальний туманный берег потерявший надежду Колумб. Оставляет собаку. Делает шаг. Ещё и ещё, пока не оказывается слишком близко. Преклоняет колени и прячет лицо.

Двор говорит, бедный потерянный мальчик видит в лорде П. отца, советника, друга, компаньона. Придворные терпеливо ждут, пока король сполна вкусит новой жизни и власть лорда П. пойдёт на убыль. Премьер-министр знает об этом. Он всё видит, всё слышит, незримо присутствует всюду, а оставаясь со своим королём наедине, опускает ладонь на его склонённую голову. Ерошит старательно уложенные и расчёсанные густые кудри. Никто не смеет входить в эти комнаты в вечерние часы, а пёс не выдаст их тайны.

— Они говорят, Брюс — это как кличка собаки.

Голос короля дрожит.

— Я мог бы взять другое имя. Как считаете, им понравится «Альфред»?

Кажется, он смеётся. Лорд П. тянет его за волосы. Брюс позволяет, откидывает голову, смотрит в глаза снизу вверх.

— Вам помочь переодеться, сир?

Юный монарх поднимается — статный, высокий и гибкий. Что сказал бы архиепископ Кентерберийский, окажись он здесь? Позавидовал бы? Предал бы анафеме?

Лорд П. не двигается. Запоминает, впитывает всё, что видит. Через какой срок от мальчика начнут требовать скорой женитьбы?

Страна судачит о болезненности короля. Чего ждать от молодого человека, которого всю жизнь продержали взаперти, а после вручили богатейшую страну Европы? Задача Премьер-министра — держать монарха под контролем. Не дать тому сорваться. И он держит.

Светлая кожа покрывается мурашками, дыхание становится чаще. Пока лорд П. шнурует корсет, Брюс держится за резной столб кровати. Узор впивается в ладони, костяшки пальцев побелели. Голова опущена. Ко влажным позвонкам хочется прикоснуться губами, но пока ещё рано. Позже король попросит сам.

Закованный в китовый ус, он становится спокойнее, будто обретает рамки и надежду на определённость. Брюс выпрямляется и садится на кровать. Глаза в глаза. Вздрагивает, когда лорд П. касается его ноги — слишком светлые волоски ниже колена, тонкая щиколотка, крупная родинка возле большого пальца. Альфред целует её, прежде чем взять в руки мертвенно-бледный чулок.

Новый король, король-символ, уязвим. Он подстраивается, шумно дышит, всхлипывая, зажимая рот, заливаясь румянцем: щёки и шея, на которой так легко остаются следы от прикосновений (их скроют воротники, но лорд П. не любит рисковать, каждый подобный вечер для него — как молебен, как поклонение святыне, которой он не достоин).

Новый король уязвим. Никто не должен об этом догадаться.

Брюс позволяет отвести себя к зеркалу — рука, которая ложится на протянутую ладонь лорда П., холодная и влажная, мелко дрожит.

— Я не любил свое отражение в детстве, — говорит он, и голос предаёт его.

В неверном, насмешливом, таинственном свете перед зеркалом рядом с лордом П. стоит не будущий король. Рядом с ним тот — та? — кого никогда не было. Тот, о ком никогда не узнают за закрытыми дверями спальни, никогда не прочитают потомки. Хрупкая девушка с грустным профилем и по-мужски обрезанными волосами. Датская русалка, отдавшая свои локоны ведьме, чтобы спасти кого-то.

В эти вечера Брюс не считает нужным сдерживаться, забирая то, что принадлежит ему по праву.

Старлит, глухо ворча, убирается в кресло, а её хозяин, смяв застеленную постель, счастливо смеётся, закусывает губы и стонет, крепче держась за плечи лорда П. Тот мысленно благословляет гибель жены и отсутствие любовниц. Король шире раскрывает глаза, глубже вдыхает, вслушивается в шёпот, в успокаивающие слова, которые древнее большинства божеств на Земле. Хоть он и не верит им, ему необходимо их слышать.

Не остаётся стыда и неловкости, скованности и условностей. Проникновение медленно, болезненно. Руки Брюса скользят выше, обнимают за шею, он тянется к губам лорда П., размыкая свои.

Наутро под глазами залягут синие тени, припухнет искусанный рот. Сердобольные служанки станут шептаться о юном монархе, который не может сомкнуть глаз перед церемонией. Его Величество будет казаться серьёзнее и собраннее.

Когда придёт время, этот мальчик высоко поднимет голову с тяжёлой короной и подойдёт к трону, принадлежащему ему по праву. Шаг за шагом, укутанный в мантию. Взгляд — прямо и чуть наверх, как и подобает помазаннику Божьему. Премьер-министр, лорд Пенниуорт, с почтением займёт своё место: немного позади, в тени юного монарха.


End file.
